


Mister Meatball and the Four Kisses

by feistypants



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Party, International Kissing Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: It’s international Kissing Day and an unsuspecting Kristoff meets a slightly tipsy Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mister Meatball and the Four Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the frozen Kristanna Calendar Zine!!! Check it out and more fics and art at frozines.tumblr.com!!

Kristoff could feel his irritation growing as he glanced around the room. House parties were definitely  _ not _ his scene, but Sven had promised it would be a good time. Good food, good company, and good fireworks all for the low, low price of  _ free _ . Sven just said it was his friend’s sister’s girlfriend’s party and that she was loaded and pretty much let anyone in, as long as they knew someone who knew her or her sister.

But Sven had practically abandoned him the second they got their hands on some beers.

It only took two seconds for a couple of girls to catch his attention with their flirtatious little winks and giggling, and boy he was able to turn on his swagger with just the flick of his wrist as he strutted over to where they had settled down. Which left Kristoff alone. Again. As it always did when he let his best friend drag him to another party with the promise of  _ noooo, man, no way! I won’t leave you alone, I swear. _

He took another swig before pushing off the wall with the goal of finding this so-called spectacular buffet. Food always helped.

It didn’t take long, at least, since it really  _ was _ massive, and had probably the most sophisticated spread he had ever seen at a house party. Dishes full of veggies and dips, jellies, cheeses and crackers, toasted breads and assorted soft spreadable domes of meats or cheese, bacon wrapped scallops and asparagus, and even  _ figs _ stuffed with goat cheese spanned the entire length of their kitchen... which was honestly probably larger than his entire apartment. 

Kristoff couldn’t even begin to imagine what someone would need a kitchen this large for, or how someone could deem this kind of food appropriate for  _ this _ kind of party, but he quickly lost his train of thought when the overwhelming smell of sweet and spicy meatballs practically had him salivating.

He hardly noticed the small redhead holding the pot. 

“Oh,” she squeaked as he towered over her. “Did you want some? I can…” Their eyes met for a brief moment before she practically dropped it onto the table, scrambling to grab a bowl and spoon. “Here, um…” 

His eyes dropped from her pink cheeks to the bowl of food now sitting in his palm. These didn’t quite seem to match the rest of the appetizers, but he gratefully popped the first little meatball into his mouth. “Thanks,” he mumbled, lifting a hand to cover the food between his teeth. “Your party?”

“Oh,” she laughed, blowing air between her lips. “Gosh, no. It’s my sisters’.” He didn’t miss the way her eyes sparkled just a little as he bit down on another meatball. “I’m glad someone is eating these,” she laughed, picking one up with her fingers before throwing it into her own mouth. “Elsa said as long as I made them, she’d let me put them out but…” the girl paused to swallow. “... She didn’t seem confident anyone would partake. Chili and Jelly meatballs… Weird, huh? But I can’t help but love ‘em.”

Kristoff nodded, fighting the smirk that pulled at his lips. “Yeah, same,” he chuckled as she dropped another spoonful into a bowl for herself. 

“Anyways,” she hummed, tapping fingers against the bottom of the bowl in her hands. “Better go back to see if she needs help with anything else!” A finger pointed down to the pot of meatballs again as she twisted on the balls of her feet. “Please, eat as many as you like. I made two more pots and I really don’t think anyone else is going for it.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” he shrugged, offering a little wave in return as she smiled and left him standing at the table. 

\---

He didn’t see the girl again for over an hour, but the next time she popped up in his line of sight she was definitely significantly drunker, with red flushed cheeks and a slight wobble in her steps. Kristoff couldn’t help but listen in as she walked right past him.

“Okay buuuuut,” she sang, leaning on the shoulder of a blonde woman who looked mostly amused by her antics. “I’m just sayin’, it’s international kissing day, and I have  _ yet _ to kiss a single person.”

He noticed the blonde roll her eyes as she placed the large bottles she was holding on the bar. “That cannot be a real holiday.”

“It is! Just ask the brits.” She took another sip of whatever was in her hand. “They invented it,” a shrug. “Apparently.” The girl turned to look into the large room and took in a deep breath before yelling over the music “who wants to kiss me!!!! I’m givin’ them away tonight!”

The blonde beside her seemed to teeter more towards being  _ annoyed _ now as she grabbed at the drunker girls’ hands. “Will you  _ please _ \--”

But she tore them away from the hold and cupped them around her mouth. “Free kisses on international kissing day!!!”

Kristoff couldn’t help the loud laugh that tore from his chest as he noticed more than one head pop up followed by a nervous exchange of glances before a couple of people started heading her way. The desperation radiating off of them made him shake his head before glancing back down at his phone. Sven had vanished _again_ and he swore to god he was going to leave in a minute here if he had to be alone for a moment longer.

“Hey!” That almost sounded like it was directed at him. He looked up just in time to see the girl advancing on him, and dropped his phone to his side. “Meatball man!”

Meatball man? Was that going to be his legacy in this house?

Before he could reply she had already come to a stop in front of him, and he felt her small fingers grasp at the collar of his flannel and tug firmly down until her lips were pressed sloppily against his. 

_ What the fu-- _

It certainly wasn’t the  _ worst _ kiss he had received, but it was absolutely far from the  _ best _ as she kept her lips puckered and chaste against his before pulling away in two seconds flat. It was, unfortunately for him, enough to make his cheeks burn with a flush of embarrassment as she let go of his shirt and he failed to stand back up to his full height, eyes wide and unblinking as she smiled up at him.

“Thanks!”

Thanks?!

“Uh…” He coughed once and felt his brows furrow in confusion. “You’re welcome?”

By the time she was dancing her way away from him, he heard his best friends’ voice boom behind him. “When were you going to tell me you had game, man?”

\---

Kristoff had  _ possibly _ vaguely threatened his best friend with a punch in the dick if he left him alone again, so it was absolutely welcome when Sven brought his other friend into their conversation instead of running off to be social elsewhere. His name was Ryder and he was a little younger, but overall quite a riot. “So then I told her,  _ No, ma’am, this is not  _ actually _ the North Pole _ . She just about lost her mind!” 

Taking another swig of his beer, Kristoff couldn’t help but let his eyes wander. He wouldn’t  _ admit _ it, but he was still kind of reeling from that little redhead taking him by surprise. But it wasn’t like he was checking to see if she was kissing other people. Why on earth would he do that?

“Oh, hey, what’s up Elsa?” 

He recognized her voice before he looked at her - the blonde girl from the food table, who he was starting to suspect was the one who threw this party in the first place. “Have you seen my sister?” Her arms were crossed over her chest and there was clear concern etched into her features. “I’m getting worried. She started on about some kissing holiday and… I know she’s not  _ stupid _ , but she’s definitely drunk.”

Ryder shrugged and glanced at Kristoff and Sven while gesturing with his hands. “Red hair, about yea high…”

“Oh, the girl who laid a fat one on our boy here?”

Kristoff felt three sets of eyes land on his now pink cheeks. “I mean… barely,” he said, his words caught in his throat. The girl --  _ Elsa _ \--’s eyes narrowed. He held his hands up in defense. “I really don’t know. She -- let me emphasize  _ barely _ \-- kissed me and then  _ literally _ danced away.”

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh before mumbling something about fireworks and letting her know if they see her and as quick as she appeared, she vanished back into the crowd. 

Then within about fifteen seconds, Ryder was laughing. “Oh hey! Elsa was just looking --”

“Shh, shh shh shh,” Kristoff turned back to the boys to see the sister in question placing her palm flat against Ryders’ face. “I’m here for Mister Meatball.”

He couldn’t control the roll of his eyes as she stepped closer to him. “How many meatball related nicknames are you going to give to me?”

“As many as it takes.”

He let out a laugh, but when he looked back down at her there was a wicked grin on her face and her hands were sliding up his chest to settle around his neck. 

“Unless you want to tell me your real name.”

Kristoff swallowed around the new lump in his throat. Everything that wasn’t  _ her _ was hazy and out of focus as his eyes darted across her features, and she was warm as his fingers brushed against her hips while the smell of honeysuckle and vodka overwhelmed his senses. She pressed closer to him, which he had previously believed to be impossible, and he almost lost his mind at the ghost of her breath across his lips.

His voice was tight. “Kris… Um, Kristoff…”

She smiled, and he felt like he’d never experienced a more intimate moment in his life. “Anna.”

And then she kissed him again, still chaste, but less so than before. Her movements were softer, and she held onto him for longer before slowly pulling away and taking any remaining breath he had with her. “Nice to meet you.”

“Geez Anna, how much have you drank?” 

She stepped fully away from him, but her fingers burned a path on his skin as she dragged them down his arm. “Enough. Not too much,” she laughed, patting Ryder on the cheek. “But I wouldn’t  _ need _ to be drunk to kiss  _ him _ if you know what I’m saying.” Her whisper was not quite a whisper, and Kristoff felt heat rise to his cheeks again.

Then she was gone again, and Sven was staring at him slack jawed and elated. 

“Shut up,” he tried, before his friend could even get started.

A belly laugh. “Oh, oh  _ man _ .”

“Shut  _ up _ .” More forceful this time.

“No, no, no. Oh my god.” Sven was slapping his hands against Kristoff’s shoulder now, and he couldn’t stop blushing. “You  _ like _ her. You’re  _ letting _ this happen, you nasty boy.”

Kristoff groaned and willed down the burning in his cheeks. “How can I like her? I don’t even know her. We interacted for about five minutes at the food table --”

“When she let you lick her meatballs? Let you uhhh,” Sven snorted, giggling uncontrollably. “Let you taste her sauce?”

Ryder joined in on the laughter, and Kristoff hated that he didn’t know this kid well enough to be mean just yet. He settled for narrowed eyes instead. “I hate you both,” he mumbled, but he let them have their fun for now.

Because they weren’t  _ completely _ wrong.

\---

Anna found him once again about forty-five minutes later. He only had a moment to register Sven pointing with one hand and mumbling something about  _ his lady awaiting _ before he felt her touching him again.

“They’re setting up the fiiiiiireworks!” she sang as she leapt onto his back, her hands catching together over his chest. “Do you like fireworks?” Her breath was warm on the back of his neck and he felt his now drunk body reacting to her. “I love fireworks.”

Kristoff nodded once before reaching back to hook his hands under her knees and raise her up to a more comfortable place on his back. “I like fireworks,” he started, his words more mumbled than he hoped for. In an attempt to  _ not _ talk about his feelings anymore, Kristoff downed about four shots in the last half hour and they were finally starting to hit him. Unfortunately this made him much more enamored with the little redhead perched on his hips. “Are there big ones?”

“The biggest ones,” she laughed, bouncing up higher to press her cheek against his. 

He wanted her to kiss him again. He wanted her to kiss him so he could kiss her  _ properly _ . He wanted to let his hands span her waist and spine as he leaned her backwards and ravished her as best he could. He didn’t fucking know her, but she overwhelmed him in the best way. 

“Why d’you keep finding me?” He let himself enjoy the feeling of her soft skin under his fingers, if only for a moment.

She took in one deep breath. “What do you mean?”

“Well, like, there’re probably at least twenty other guys here who wanna kiss you.” He shrugged, but his grip tightened on her thighs. “Why me?”

Anna was humming loud enough that he could feel the vibration in his jaw before she leaned forward and poked at his cheek with one hand. “Becauuuse, Christopher --”

“Kristoff,” he corrected, his skin burning under her feather light touches.

“Yes, Kristoff…Because you’re the cutest,” she giggled, before turning her head so her lips were practically grazing his ear and lowering her voice to a drunken almost whisper. “Also definitely the sexiest.”

He registered that Sven laughed, but that was about it before a high pitched ringing started in his ears. Kristoff had certainly never thought of himself like that. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know he was at least  _ sort of _ attractive, but hearing  _ Anna _ say it felt so different from any girl who came before. 

“Okay, I gotta go help. One more kiss for international kissing day!” And then she planted one wet kiss to his cheek before hopping off of his back and scurrying away, shouting for her sister.

Was he… disappointed? Kristoff grasped his chest when he felt a weight settle in below his ribs. The kisses had absolutely thrown him off at first, but in a much more uninhibited state, Kristoff realized that he had never felt more drawn to another person.

Maybe it was just the alcohol. 

But maybe it wasn’t.

“Nasty boy.”

Kristoff could only glare.

\---

It was only about another thirty minutes before it was announced that anyone who wanted to watch fireworks should make their way outside. Ryder had excused himself, apparently being the one in charge of lighting up the fireworks, and Kristoff and Sven couldn’t help but exchange a slightly concerned look as they had watched him fumble with his drinks for the last hour and a half. 

They also maybe agreed to stay towards the back of the crowd.

The yard was beautiful and expansive with a huge pool centered in the patio, where most of the party guests had claimed chairs and loungers while a few others had apparently thought to bring swimsuits. He couldn’t help but imagine that being friends with these girls came with perks - they clearly liked to throw parties, and definitely were on the grotesquely wealthy side - but he also started to wonder if it was common for them to be taken advantage of. They both seemed so kind and generous… but also didn’t seem to be all that close to anyone here.

Anna was prancing around the yard handing off sparklers to every guest to entertain them as they set up the final piece of their little backyard firework display, and Kristoff was beyond unable to take his eyes off of her. She was absolute light embodied in a smile and soft, sun-kissed freckles, and as his heart leapt into his chest, he couldn’t stop his drunk mind from whispering the ideals of  _ true love _ that his mother had drilled into his head.

Maybe it was fate that he wound up at this party. 

Sven handed him another beer and clinked the necks of the bottles together before grinning up at him. “So, you gonna do something about that?”

He shrugged, taking a sip. “She’s way out of my league, man.”

“She doesn’t seem to think so.”

Kristoff didn’t miss her eyes on him and the small little wave she offered before continuing to tend to the guests. He blew out a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. I…”

And then the first firework cracked overhead, and any chance of having a conversation went out the door. Loud cheers and applause exploded from the no longer sober house, and Kristoff lost sight of Anna as everyone jumped out of their seats. 

Maybe he had already blown it.

Until the fifth or sixth firework went off overhead, and he felt a little tap on his shoulder. 

“Hi,” she grinned, her hands clasped in front of her stomach. 

It was now or never.

Kristoff practically threw the bottle he was holding back at his friend before stepping forward and closing any space that existed between him and Anna. One hand found her cheek as the other shifted across the loose fabric of her shirt as he cradled her waist, and he pulled her as close as he could before slanting his mouth over hers.

It was sloppy and probably not the  _ best _ decision, but the second her lips touched his, Kristoff knew he had never felt anything more right. He heard a small gasp of surprise before more fireworks drowned her out, and as he moved to pull away just in case, her lithe fingers hesitantly rose to grasp at his shirt, making sure he stayed right where he was.

And then she kissed him harder. 

Her arms circled his neck like they had before, but this time there was more determination in the way she pulled him impossibly closer. Kristoff moved his hand slowly from her cheek to the back of her head, grinning against her as her soft locks twisted between his fingers. Anna pulled away then, just enough to turn her head to the other side before pressing herself further into him, a little giggle bubbling up as she was lifted so only her tiptoes still touched the ground.

Kristoff couldn’t tell if the fireworks behind his eyes were real or just  _ chemistry _ , but whichever they were, when she finally pulled away for long enough to catch her breath they didn’t vanish.

“I, um…” she started, letting out a heavy huff of air before catching her lip between her teeth. “I was just coming over to see if you wanted a sparkler…”

She held up three unlit sticks between them, and Kristoff felt a lump of embarrassment rise in his throat. “Oh jeez, shit, I’m sorry…”

“Oh, don’t be.” That wicked grin spread across her lips again. “It was just a poor excuse to ask for your number.”


End file.
